<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhibit by NehemiaGraves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879800">Exhibit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/NehemiaGraves'>NehemiaGraves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horrible Histories, Horrible Histories RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/NehemiaGraves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horrible Histories cast was in town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mathew Baynton/Female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhibit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, thank you for taking the time to read my story! As you may or may not know, writing about Horrible Histories is way different than what I usually write about (Phantom of the Opera and Fable). It is my very first attempt at writing about HH and I would appreciate it greatly if you left a review! (positive words and CC are welcome!)</p><p>Also I am very aware that this is by no means realistic, it was meant to be fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Horrible Histories exhibit was in town. The actors had come to the States for a tour of their very own traveling history museum and a meet and greet afterwards.</p><p>Ashley was absolutely ecstatic. She had been a fan of the British TV show for years, and now she would meet the cast! Though, the friends she dragged along weren't as excited as she. They had made fun of the girl, teasing her for liking such a show.</p><p>Though, they immediately went silent when they entered the museum.</p><p>It was by no means extravagant; though it had its very own unique charm. The four girls were all excited at once, and were spellbound by the scenery before them.</p><p>Ashley couldn't shake the beaming grin from her lips. She walked toward the admission desk and bought them all tickets.</p><p>The five girls strode through the museum, "ooh"-ing and "ahh"-ing all the way into the Ancient Greece exhibit. Then, Ashley saw something which stopped her heart;</p><p>Simon Farnaby dressed as his iconic character, Death!</p><p>"Hello, ladies, welcome to the Horrible Histories traveling exhibit!" Simon greeted them, his silly Death voice making them laugh. "Now, remember, no gum, no food and drinks, no bad words, no touching the props or actors, no stepping outside of the red ribbon. You don't want to end up on Stupid Deaths, do you?"</p><p>Ashley giggled wildly as she was the only one who understood, the other girls staring at her in confusion.</p><p>Simon smiled a bit at her. "Tough crowd! Right, well, I'll let you be on your way! If something goes wrong, please don't hesitate to tell an actor!" He strutted away into the blackness.</p><p>Ashley laughed, and the others followed. They officially entered the Ancient Greece and Rome exhibit, and immediately found Jim and Ben fighting each other with long wooden sticks!</p><p>Jim, who donned green leaves in his hair and a white toga (obviously the Grecian), gasped as Ben, who was clad in a Roman Gladiator outfit, struck him with the stick. "Oh, no, it is much too soon for me to die!"</p><p>Ben held the stick to Jim's neck and sneered, "I'm only doing my job, citizen!" The two actors walked away behind a door, no doubt to get dressed for their next show.</p><p>Ashley ran her short fingers along the brown podium before her, and read the words engraved on it. "Greece and Rome were always fighting, despite Rome stealing everything from the Greeks." She laughed, and her friend Rebekah giggled too.</p><p>She decided they mustn't waste much time, and she pushed the door open to the French Revolution door.</p><p>She quickly found Mathew Baynton and Martha Howe-Douglas donned in noble French apparel and standing beside a fake guillotine, with Simon's Death as the executioner.</p><p>"Any last words?" Simon asked Mathew as he positioned himself under the guillotine's fake blade.</p><p>Mathew choked out a false sob. "Viva la France!" He shouted, and the styrofoam blade came down and hit him in the back of the neck. Ashley giggled, and blushed a bit when Mathew noticed her and smiled.</p><p>Mathew pulled himself out of the contraption and looked back at Ashley before retreating to the back door. Ashley quickly felt the warmth creep to her cheeks and she didn't even notice Marie Antoinette's iconic execution.</p><p>Once all three of the actors were backstage, Rebekah tapped Ashley on her shoulder. "That Louis guy, totally was into you."</p><p>Ashley looked back at her and shook her head. "No, Becca, he's a famous actor. There's no way!" She looked down at herself, beginning to feel slightly self-conscious. Ashley was by no means skinny, and because of this, she never believed any man would find her attractive, especially not Mathew Baynton.</p><p>Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, he totally blushed when you laughed! He thought you were the cutest thing."</p><p>Their friend Natalie was in front of them now. "Come on, guys, let's keep moving. The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave." She glared at Ashley before going through the door to the Stone Age exhibit.</p><p>There were Jim and Larry, clad in faux fur one-pieces and long wigs. "Hello, I'm James! I'm a Caveman. I hunt for my own food. And this is Boom, a Neanderthal." Jim pointed toward Larry.</p><p>Larry's eyes were crossed, and his mouth open as if he was breathing from his mouth. The girls laughed. Larry took a sharp rock and hit it against the rock he was sitting on, making strange noises.</p><p>The girls had made their way through the entire show, and found themselves back in the main lobby, ready for the meet and greet. There weren't many people there, which Ashley was confused about.</p><p>She stepped toward Martha's desk, and had Martha sign the photo of her and her friends. "You know, I always thought you were so funny and pretty."</p><p>Martha smiled up at her. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart!"</p><p>Jim, Larry, and Ben didn't have much to say, though Simon seemed to talk Ashley's ear off with jokes and pretending to snatch the photo away from her once he signed it for her.</p><p>Finally, she approached Mathew's desk. He looked up at her and cracked a small smile. "You come to see me?" He asked. She nodded and giggled, feeling herself flush.</p><p>He took the photo and signed it, and brought it closer to him so she wouldn't see what else he was writing on it. He gave it back.</p><p>She turned the photo around.</p><p>'Call me at ***-555-****<br/>
-Mathew<br/>
P.S. you're beautiful.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>